Alcohol
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU. Pein and Konan take care of 8 homeless kids. But what happens when some start drinking? Find out! Please review! Charecter deaths...rated for kids that drink alcohol. Currently being revised
1. Meet the 8 REVISED

** All right everyone; let's celebrate, because I'm revising this story! So here we go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_!!!_

Peins hand came out from under the blankets and hit the 'off' button to the raging alarm clock. He then threw the covers off of his body and walked out of his shared bedroom. As he walked down the stairs, the sound of a breaking plate rang through the house.

"Hidan, be careful!"

Konan yelled from the kitchen downstairs. Pein entered the kitched to see Konan and the 8 homeless children they've fostered. He sighed as he walked over to his seat at the kitchen table as Konan looked at Pein, soon returning to disciplining Hidan, the trouble maker. Itachi was a raven haired ten year old who was stoic at times, but his childishness would show. Kisame was 11 years and his skin was quite bizarre, for it was blue. He was a respectful kid and usually listened unless he was in a really bad mood. Deidara was only 6 and had a strange obsession with explosions and fire for a young kid. Sasori was 12, older than Kisame, he had an obsession with puppets and science, but mostly puppets, and the freaky ones. Kakuzu was 10, the same age as Itachi and loved money and politics, an odd choice of interest for a boy his age. Hidan was 9 and was already swearing for he followed the little known religion of Jashin. Then there was Tobi, he was 10 and was way too hyper for Pein and Konans' likings. Zetsu was the most recent one they've fostered and he was just flat out strange, he had green hair, but that wasn't the strange thing, it was the fact that half of his body was black, like the color black, not the race, and the other half was white like paper, not the race.

"Today's Monday, am I correct?"

Konan asked as she checked the calendar with pictures of different flowers for each month. Deidara shrugged, taking a sip of his orange juice before setting the glass down to talk with Sasori.

"Why should I f*ckn' care?"

Hidan spat, leaning back in his seat in a laid back gesture.

"Hidan, you know better."

Kisame warned, shaking his head slightly.

"Well anyways, we've gotta find homes for you guys some how, we can't keep you forever you know."

Konan pointed out…again for the seventh time that week.

"I don't wanna leave you guys."

Deidara whined, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry Dei, you're going to be the last one to leave this place since we're supposed to have the older ones leave first."

Konan reassured as Sasori looked down, feeling dumped.

"It's okay Sasori, I'm sure you'll end up with someone nice."

Konan reassured again, this time to Sasori who didn't seem convinced. Konan really didn't want to leave the kids either, but their neighbor complained about it and forced them to get rid of five within three months and that was hard.

"So, who's the lucky three?"

Hidan asked as if taunting Kisame and Sasori since they had a slim chance of staying.

"Hidan, don't worry about it yet, there's still three months."

Konan said.

"Who said I was worried?"

Hidan questioned, crossing his arms.

"Konan did."

Kakuzu simply stated as he took a sip of his milk. Konan looked at the clock; it read 8:05.

"All right you guys, go get ready for school."

Konan announced as Deidara got up and ran off to his split room as Sasori followed.

"I'm gonna beat you there!"

Deidara happily chimed as the two raced to their rooms.

"Say, where's Tobi?"

Pein asked, looking around for the hyper boy.

"He's in the living room, watching television."

Konan replied as Pein started for the living room and saw Tobi sitting on the couch, happily watching his favorite show; Spongebob Squarepants. Once that show was on, it was near impossible to get Tobi away from it.

"Come on Tobi, time to get ready for school."

Pein announced to Tobi who didn't even look at him.

"No, Spongebob is on!"

Tobi protested, crossing his arms and refusing to get up.

"Come on Tobi."  
Pein sighed; this was a daily thing he had to do whenever they had to go to school.

"Never!"

Tobi continued to protest as Konan walked in, seeing the problem Pein was having.

"Tobi, if you go to school, when you come home, I'll have a Spongebob DVD for you."

Konan said, perking Tobi up.

"YAY, SPONGEBOB DVD!"

Tobi cheered, racing up the steps to his room.

"You're spoiling him."

Pein said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but sometimes you just have to do it."

Konan sighed, turning the television off. Deidara came racing down the stairs with his favorite yellow and white backpack stuffed with who knows what.

"Okay Konan, I'm ready for school!"

Deidara announced as he plopped down on the couch next to Konan.

"Great, now all we need to do is wait for the others to get down here and we'll be off."

Konan said, patting Deidara on the head.

After Konan had dropped the 8 off at their bus stop, they said their good byes and she was off, back to their home. Once the bus pulled up and opened its doors, the 8 walked on and sat in rows one, two, three and four. They never spoke to each other on the bus or during school and nobody knew why, but nobody pestered with it anyways.

The bus finally arrived at their school and all of the kids on the bus filed out and walked into school, chatting and stuff as they all headed to their first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, cheers for me, the first chapter has been revised and I didn't even notice many changes except for a little more detail and a few incidents were cut out. So please enjoy the revised version of this chappie as the other chappies will be revised as well. Peace!**


	2. Alcohol REVISED

**Alright people, I'm back with the revision of the second chapter, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidan walked with Deidara to the younger boys class as he happily entered the room, greeting his friends; Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Hidan then walked to his proper class for the morning after he dropped Deidara off.

Itachis' first class of the day was math and his class was currently in the advanced multiplication section. His friend, Kakashi, had an easy time with the advanced multiplication while Itachi had a few struggles, but always ended up getting through it.

Kakuzus' first class was science, his class currently studying the Universe **(A/N: my most favorite subject in science.)**

When the school day was finished, the group was back on the bus, but three were missing. The first one to notice was Kakuzu who had looked around once noticing their absence.

"Hey, where are Hidan, Zetsu and Deidara?"

Kakuzu asked as the other four looked at the empty seats that the three missing boys would normally sit in.

"They're never late."

Itachi pointed out as Kisame stood up and stepped off of the bus.

"Excuse me Ms. Bus driver; can you wait for out friends?"

Tobi asked innocently once Kisame was out of view.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to leave once I'm signaled to."

The bus driver apologized, earning a sad nod from Tobi. Kisame returned a few minutes later, shaking his head in defeat. Kakuzu stood up and looked out the window to see if the other three were out there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me go!"

A small voice screeched bravely, makin Hidan lift his gaze from the ground, following the voice. He was brought behind the school and spotted Deidara being grasped by the arm by two tall boys that were far older than Sasori.

"Stupid kid, stop squirming and we won't hurt you."

One said, making Deidara struggle even more. Hidan narrowed his eyes at the two boys, teeth clenching in anger.

"Who the f*ck are you?"

Hidan snarled, earning the attention of the boy with silver hair and glasses.

"Kabuto Yakushi is my name and this is my friend, Orochimaru."

The silver haired boy introduced with a smirk creeping onto his features.

"Let Deidara f*ckn' go or I'll rip your f*ckn' eyes out and shove them up your *ss so you can watch me kick the sh*t out of you."

Hidan growled, bravely standing up to the two older boys.

"I'd like to see you try."

Orochimaru said with a snake like hiss, sending a chill up Hidans' spine.

"Oh, I'll try alright!"

Hidan yelled, charging at the two boys. Kabuto side stepped out of the way and slammed his elbow into Hidans back, sending to the ground.

"Would you stand by is we told you that we've got another one of your friends as well?"

Orochimaru challenged, dragging Zetsu out of his cowering corner by the wrist. The poor boy looked as if he was about to vomit.

"What did you f*ckn' do to him?"

Hidan hissed angrily, slowly standing up.

"Just shoved some medicine down his puny throat, that's all."

Orochimaru answered smugly as Zetsu whimpered, trying to step away from the two boys.

"I'm gonna beat the f*ckn' daylights out of your *sses!"  
Hidan roared, performing a sloppy roundhouse kick at Kabuto who simply grabbed his ankle and held Hidan up, swinging the boy upside down. Kabuto gripped Hidans' neck and lifted Hidan up, swinging him upwards before shoving a beer bottle in his mouth, pouring the concoction into the boys mouth. Hidans' brain registered the horrid taste as he slapped Kabutos' hand away before any more beer could go down his throat.

"D*mn you and your d*mn drinks that taste like sh*t!"

Hidan yelled the best he could since Kabuto still gripped his neck.

"Shut up boy."

Kabuto growled before tossing Hidan to the floor, throwing the half empty beer bottle as well at him. The beer bottle contacted Hidans head, bouncing off and pouring it's content onto Hidan and the floor before shattering upon impact with the floor. Since Hidan was only a child, he didn't fare with beer very well at all, throwing it all up.

"Hidan!"

Deidara called out in worry before having a beer bottle shoved into his mouth as well. The blond child struggled, but failed since he was so much younger than Orochimaru. Once the whole bottle was emptied, Orochimaru tossed the light boy aside, making Deidara collide with Hidan and also earned a bottle tossed to the head, making him throw up as well. Zetsu looked at the two in sympathy, yet pain rode through his veins and soon, he threw up as well at the sight of his two friends stomach contains.

"Weak kids…"

Kabuto snorted as Orochimaru rolled his eyes, turning his back towards the scene.

"Come on, let's go before the fuzz arrive."

Orochimaru suggested, earning an agreeing nod from Kabuto and the two left the three sick kids behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus started up and Tobi looked out the window one final time.

"Wait Ms. Bus driver!"

Tobi cried out as he spotted three teachers guiding their three friends as Tobi bounded off of the bus.

"Where are you going?"

The bus driver called after Tobi who looked over his shoulder.

"To see my friends!"

Tobi replied as the bus driver noticed the teachers talking to each other while the three kids were looking extremely pale. The bus driver picked up the speaker and channeled in with the lead bus driver, telling him to wait a little longer.

"Okay Nancy, but not too long."

The lead bus driver huffed in his rough voice. Nancy waited for Tobi to return to the bus.

Tobi trotted up to the three teachers, worry in his innocent eyes.

"What happened to them?"

Tobi asked, earning sympathetic looks from the teachers.

"We're not sure hon, so just be patient okay?"

One asked, earning an eager nod from Tobi who returned to the bus.

"Okay, we can go now."

Nancy said into the speaker to the lead bus driver who started leaving as all of the buses went their own routes.

"What happened!?"  
Kakuzu asked, looking at his best friend Hidan.

"They don't know yet."

Tobi replied as the five looked out the window at their three friends.

"I hope that they're okay…"

Sasori mumbled, earning a nod from Kisame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright! Revision for chapter two; complete!!! YYYYAAAAAYYYYY, PARTY AT MY HOUSE! Never mind, anyways, please review, no flames and peace!**


	3. Problems REVISED

** Alright, the revised version of the third chapter has arrived! Please enjoy it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tobi slammed the door open, making Konan jump in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Tobi, what was that for!?"

Konan shrieked, hand over he pounding chest, but her surprise was replaced with worry when only five of the group entered the house.

"Where are Hidan, Deidara and Zetsu guys?"

Konan asked, worry radiating off of her voice as the five shrugged, obviously lying. Konan sighed in frustration, picking up the phone, dialing the number for their school.

"Hello, this is the schools principal Tsunade speaking, who is this?"

The principal, Tsunade, of the groups school greeted with a question.

"Hi, I'm calling about Hidan, Deidara and Zetsu, they didn't come home tonight, and do you have any idea on their location?"

Konan questioned as Pein entered the room.

"Seriously, they're not here?"

Pein asked, earning a frantic nod from Konan.

"They're in the medical room at the moment."

Tsunade answered stoically.

"Why are they there, what happened!?"

Konan demanded, practically screaming at the phone.

"Calm down, the medics believe that they were jumped."

Tsunade answered and again, it was stoic.

"WHAT, THEY WERE JUMPED!? BY WHO!?"

Konan continued to scream at the phone.

"No, no! I said that they _believe_ that they were jumped, they're not sure about what actually happened yet."

Tsunade replied, irritation surfacing in her usually calm, monotone voice.

"May we come in to see them?"

Konan asked, hands shaking slightly since her anticipation was getting to her.

"Yes you may."

Tsunade answered with a sigh.

"Thank you."

Konan sighed with relief and hung up the phone, indicating that she was finished on it.

"Okay guys, Kisame and Sasori are in charge because Pein and I are going to pick Hidan, Deidara and Zetsu up."

Konan announced as Kisame looked triumphantly at the others excluding Sasori.

"You heard Konan, Sasori and I are now in charge."

Kisame announced with a smirk on his features as Sasori rolled his eyes. Kakuzu walked up to Konan, not liking the idea of Kisame and Sasori in charge since he was kind of a lone wolf.

"Why can't we all go with you?"

Kakuzu asked, slightly tugging at Konans' sleeve.

"Fine, but only two of you can come with."

Konan sighed, feeling defeated already.

"Tobi's coming!"

Tobi announced, raising his hand as Konan gave Tobi a nod.

"Okay Itachi, you heard me earlier, Kisame and Sasori are in charge."

Konan said as the raven pouted and crossed his arms.

"Not fair!"

Itachi huffed angrily as Kisame gave him a smirk.

"Don't worry; we won't be gone too long.

Konan reassured as Itachi plopped down on the couch, pouting while Konan, Pein, Kakuzu and Tobi exited the house.

Konan started the car up and drove off for the school as Kakuzu and Tobi looked out the windows at the objects that zoomed past them.

When they arrived at the school, Konan stepped out of the car and opened to door to the entrance to the school as Tsunade rushed up to the group.

"We've got a problem."

Tsunade huffed as if she had just run five miles.

This doesn't sound good."

Konan mumbled to herself, feeling her heartbeat speeding up in worry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, this chapter was super short, so I'm gonna revise the next chapter since this was extremely short and that I'm actually enjoying revising this story! So please review and no flames! Peace!**


	4. tricks and detentions

**Okay, so I just woke up, and it's 6:23 in the morning. I actually got up at 5:00 in the morning, so if there are any problems with my spelling or grammar, then that's the problem. I woke up early. So let's get started!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan ran inside the school with Kakuzu and Tobi following behind. Tsunade opened the door to the nurses' office. The nurse walked up to Konan.

"Hello, my name is Shizune."

She said, while shaking Konans hand.

"Mine's Konan."

Konan said. Shizune walked into a small room. There, Hidan, Zetsu, and Deidara sat there, slouching and pale.

"What happened you guys!?"

Konan said to Hidan.

"It was Orochimaru! He made up drink this gross stuff! I tasted like dog sh*t!"

Hidan cried, as he hugged Konan.

"He made you three drink, BEER!?"

Konan said angrily.

"Yeah, and I told him that it was illegal, but he just shoved the bottle into my mouth!"

Hidan said, looking up to Konan. Deidara got up, and ran over to Konan.

"They were so mean!"

Deidara said. Konan picked Deidara up.

"Should we call the cops?"

Konan asked.

"I think we should, but we don't know where they live."

Shizune said.

"I do."

Shizune and Konan turned to Tsunade.

"Good Tsunade."

Shizune said. Zetsu ran up to Konan as well.

"Konan, I wanna go home."

He said.

"Just wait. Tsunade is gonna call 911."

Konan said.

"Are they gonna take those two?"

Zetsu asked. Konan rested a hand on Zetsus shoulder.

"I'm sure they will."

Konan said. Hidan then doubled over, and threw up on the ground.

"Are you okay!?"

Konan asked.

"The teacher said that alcohol is a poison, that wasn't made for the human body, and that it makes people throw up."

Hidan said, feeling lightheaded.

"Yes, and it's very bad for kids like you."

Konan said. Deidara looked up at Konan.

"I don't like those people."

He said.

"They probably just had a hard childhood."

Konan said.

"They're bullies."

Deidara added. Konan sighed.

"Don't worry about it now. You're gonna be just fine."

Konan said. Deidara nodded. Hidan looked at the ceiling. Pein walked up to Hidan, and picked him up.

"Zetsu can you walk for now?"

Pein said to Zetsu. Zetsu nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi, you better get back here!"

Kisame yelled.

"No!"

Itachi yelled, as he jumped off of the couch.

"Wait till Konan sees this!"

Kisame said. Itachi stopped. He remembered last times punishment when they left the 8 home alone. Itachi swallowed hard.

"Much better Itachi."

Sasori moaned. Itachi picked up a pillow.

"Can you help me clean up?"

He asked. Kisame sighed.

"Fine, but don't mess anything up."

Kisame said. Itachi smiled, and started cleaning.

25 minutes later, Konan opened the door.

"Konan's home!"

Itachi said, and ran to the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hidan, Zetsu, and Deidara paler than usual.

"Deidara, what happened!?"

Itachi said. Deidara looked down at Itachi. Konan set Deidara down, and Deidara ran to Itachi, and hugged him.  
"They were so mean!"

Deidara said. Itachi looked up at Konan, confused. Konan sighed.

"I will tell you guys later."

Konan said. Pein then walked in and let Hidan down.

"F*ckn b*cth *ss b*st*rds. They're gonna f*ckn die by my f*ckn wrath. F*ck them and their f*ckn beer that tastes like f*ckn sh*t."

Hidan mumbled. Itachi looked at Hidan, as Hidan continued with his colorful vocabulary.

"I hope Jashin sends those f*ckn idiots to f*ckn H*ll."

Hidan continued. Itachi winced at Hidans language. He never liked those who swore constantly. Tobi ran inside, with Zetsu, and Kakuzu. Tobi ran to Konan to ask something. Probably something about a DVD…Itachi shrugged it off, and walked over to Hidan, who was now swearing even more. Itachi tapped Hidan on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Hidan. Why are you swearing more than usual?"

Itachi asked. Hidan turned to look at Itachi.

"Those idiots Orochimaru and Kabuto! They made us drink f*ckn beer!"

Hidan said, angrily.

"T-those creeps, gave you…BEER!?"

Itachi said.

"Oh, they're gonna pay! They sell drugs to almost everyone in the school, and get away with it!"

Itachi yelled.

"You're saying it wrong! It goes like this."

Hidan said.

"They're gonna f*ckn pay! They sell f*ckn drugs to almost everyone in the f*ckn school, and get f*ckn away with it! Those b*st*rds!"

Hidan said. Itachi looked at Hidan.

"You sure?"

Itachi asked.

"To speak my f*ckn language, YEAH!"

Hidan said angrily. The F word seemed to be Hidans favorite word. Itachi rolled his eyes. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Konan opened the door to see a police officer.

"Are they the ones?"

He asked, as he pointed to his police car with two teens in it. Hidan walked up to the door, and looked out.

"What the f*ck! It's the b*st*rds that made us drink f*ckn sh*t!"

Hidan yelled.

"I guess it is."

The police officer said.

"Hey kid, they're going to jail."

The police officer said, as kneeled to Hidans level.

"They f*ckn should be!!!"

Hidan roared. The police officer stood back up.

"Thank you for contacting us Mrs. Konan. They've had a record of selling drugs to kids at schools for 6 years."

He said, as the two shook hands. Hidan stuck his tongue out at Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru smirked.

"What the f*ck are you smiling about!?"

Hidan yelled at Orochimaru.

"Okay, okay time for these two to go to jail kid, and stop cussing, it's bad for kids your age."

The police officer said, trying to calm Hidan.

"Not as f*ckn bad as the sh*t they shoved down our throats!"

Hidan yelled.

"He's always like that. We're still working on his language."

Konan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, when Hidan went to class, he opened his desk to find a bottle of beer.

"THOSE F*CKN B*TCHS PUT **THIS **SH*T IN MY DESK!?!?"

Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs in class.

"Hidan, be quiet, and for swearing, I'll be giving you a detention."

The teacher said.

"But that b*cth Orochimaru put this beer sh*t in my f*ckn desk!"

Hidan said. All of the kids got interested and looked at the bottle.

"Yeah, that's defiantly Oro's work. He sells that type of beer."

One said, as the others started talking.

"He's going to f*ckn H*ll…"

Hidan hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THOSE F*CKN B*TCHS PUT **THIS **SH*T IN MY DESK!?!?"

Kakuzu heard Hidan yell.

"What's going on now?"

Kakuzu asked. The kids in his class started talking.

"Hey Kuzu, was that your brother yelling?"

One asked.

"He's not my brother."

Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, but doesn't he have lots of outburst?"

Another asked.

"Yeah, but not in school."

Kakuzu said.

"Then why is he so mad? He looked like he was about to kill someone on the bus."

His friend Kurenai said.

"Um…I'd rather not talk about it…It has something to do with Orochimaru."

Kakuzu said.

"Hey! Do you think we're stupid!? Everyone knows about what gay man is doing these days with four eyes!"

Sakura yelled. Then Sasuke walked up. Sasuke was Itachi's little brother, but Itachi was thrown out on the freeway, and Konan just happened to see his parents literally kick him out of the truck, and when they drove off, Sasuke had his head stuck out the window, laughing at him. Kakuzu felt that he needed to help Itachi when Konan told the story to him, Sasori, and Kisame. Kakuzu glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored him, and walked to his seat, when the fangirls started swarming around him.

"Idiot…"

Kakuzu said under his breath. Kakuzu decided to ask his 'brother' why he yelled on the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what happened?"

Kakuzu asked on the bus. Hidan turned to Kakuzu.

"That f*ckn b*tch put the f*ckn beer in my f*ckn desk."

Hidan said with a sharp glare.

"Okay…"

Kakuzu said. When Hidan did that glare, he was going to kill someone if they got on his nerve. Then, Deidara walked onto the bus.

"That white guy put beer in my desk, and I got a detention because they thought that I was drinking."

Deidara said with teary eyes.

"I got one too for swearing!"

Hidan yelled. Zetsu walked onto the bus.

"I did too. The teacher thought I was drinking…"

Zetsu said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay! This chapter is done! It was the longest one yet! Don't forget to review! **

**Okay, so here are the reasons why the 8 are homeless.**

**Itachi: I already told you in the story.**

**Zetsu: His skin color disgusted his parents, and the shelters didn't even want him, so they left him on the road.**

**Tobi: Tobi's parents were abusive, so the shelter took him away. Tobi didn't like the shelter, so he managed to run away.**

**Deidara: Deidaras parents died, so he roamed the streets all alone as a 4 and 5 year old. He luckily survived.**

**Hidan: He swore too much, and his parents didn't like his speeches about Jashin. His parents were like Tobi's so he opened the door in front of them, said one last thing to them (Obviously it had at least 10 swear words in It.) and smashed the door shut.**

**Kakuzu: His parents didn't want him, so they threw him out on the road. How evil can people get? :( **

**Sasori: Granny Chiyo died, and Sasori refused to go live in a shelter.**

**Kisame: Same reason as Zetsu…**

**Well there you go! I hate evil people…Well; it's now 7:25. I must get ready for school…**


	5. Kidomaru

**Hi! It's 11:01 at night right now! So, I'm gonna start typing the next chapter. So enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara stirred, and woke up. He looked out the window. The full moon was out. The light from the moon dimly lit his small room. Sasori opened his eyes.

"Deidara, what are you doing?"

He asked. Deidara shrugged while looking out of the window. Sasori looked at the full moon, then the clock. 2:00 AM.

"Deidara, we have school tomorrow. Get back to sleep."

Sasori said.

"I can't."

Deidara said. Sasori tilted his head.

"Why not?"

He asked. Deidara shrugged.

"These creeps still scare me."

Deidara said.

"Come here."

Sasori said, as he lifted the blankets up, gesturing for Deidara to lay there. Deidara shyly walked over to Sasoris bed. Deidara lied down by Sasori, and slowly fell asleep.

"Wake up!"

Deidara yelled, jumping on Sasoris bed. Sasori opened his eyes.

"What?"

He asked. Deidara pointed at the clock. It read 7:54.

"Oh crap."

Sasori said, and got ready for school.

When they arrived at school, Hidan seemed to be a little more laid-back, or it was just a bad night. Hidan yawned, and looked at the school.

"I don't wanna go."

He mumbled to himself, but he knew he was supposed to.

During recess, Hidan, Deidara, and Zetsu walked to the back of the school. Hidan saw three teens hanging out there. One looked at them.

"Hey little kiddies."

He said.

"The names Kidomaru."

He continued.

"Don't you dare give them it."

A female said.

"Besides, the name's Tayuya, and that's b*cth *ss fatty."

Tayuya said, glairing at Jirobo.

"Hey, that wasn't nice."

Jirobo said. Kidomaru laughed.

"Stop calling him that Tayuya, once little kids hear swear words, they use them a lot."

Kidomaru chuckled. Hidan looked up at Kidomaru.

"Hey, F*ckn spider man. I already f*ckn speak my own f*ckn language."

Hidan said. Kidomaru laughed.

"Hey, this kid's got style."

He said.

"You're d*mn right."

Hidan smirked. Kidomaru continued to laugh.

"Hey, are you drunk man?"

Zetsu asked.

"What do you think?"

Jirobo sighed. Tayuya looked at the three kids.

"He drinks too much. Us, we're not like him."

She said.

"Want some kid?"

Kidomaru asked. Hidans eye twitched.

"Seriously…I've already experienced it."

Hidan said calmly.

"Come on, just one sip."

Kidomaru said. Hidan hesitated. He then looked at Zetsu and Deidara. They shrugged. Seriously, they were only elementary kids…Kidomaru extended one of his six arms with a bottle of beer in it. Hidan took a small step back. Zetsu looked at Hidans hesitation, and got ready to break for it when Hidan does. Deidara copied Zetsus movements. When it was just him, Zetsu and Hidan, Hidan would be the leader of them, and whenever Hidan ran, the other two made a dash for it. Kidomaru didn't force Hidan like Orochimaru. Hidan didn't know what to do.

"Well?"

Kidomaru asked.

"Gonna have some, or I'll just drink the rest."

Kidomaru said. Hidan hesitated more. He only learned the basics of alcohol. But the pressure was intense, even if he wasn't friends with these guys. Hidan slowly extended his own hand. Zetsus eyes widened. Hidan, as the leader, never trusted teens. But he was accepting something form one with six arms. How bizarre can the world get? Deidara walked up the Hidan.

"Are you actually gonna do this?"

He asked innocently. Hidan swallowed hard.

"I don't know."

Hidan whispered to Deidara. Kidomaru was still smiling. Hidan took the bottle, looked at it, and took a small swig of it. Deidara looked away. How disgusting…Or was it? Hidans eyes widened. This alcohol was different from the gay white dudes. He gave the bottle back to Kidomaru.

"Well kid?"

Kidomaru asked. Hidan opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't know what to say, and how he could hide it from Konan. Deidara walked up to Hidan slowly, as if Hidan were a wolf.

"What now?"

Deidara asked. Hidan didn't even motion to leave. Zetsu walked up to Kidomaru.

"What is it?"

He asked. Hidan finally gained his senses.

"…Da f*ck?"

Hidan said. Deidara looked at Hidan. When he said that, that meant that he was confused…Or something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home, the 8 talked together finally. Hidan didn't speak though. They made a deal to not tell a single soul about what happened during recess. Even if it meant not telling their friends.

"Zetsu, what do you think happened?"  
Deidara whispered to Zetsu. Zetsu simply shrugged. Hidan was just looking out the window quietly. Deidara looked at Kakuzu, who was staring at his 'brother' strangely.

"Why is Hidan so quiet? He's usually the one who talks the most."

Kakuzu said. Deidara looked at Kakuzu.

"Um…Something came up in math class…"

Deidara said. Kakuzu believed the 6 year old. Deidara never lied, until now. Kakuzu nodded, and started talking to Kisame.

"That was a little close…"

Deidara said.

"No, not even close."

Zetsu said. Deidara shrugged, as the bus started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Deidara woke up again at 2 in the morning. He walked to Hidan and Kakuzus room.

"Hidan?"

He whispered. No response. Deidara quietly opened the door. Kakuzu was asleep. Hidan wasn't in there. The window was open. Deidara climbed out of the window. It was a Thursday. He then saw Hidan staring at the moon.

"Hidan?"

He repeated. Hidan looked at the young boy.

"What?"

He whispered.

"Why are you so quiet now?"

Deidara asked. Hidan shrugged.

"I don't know."

He said.

"I'll probably be myself on the bus."

Hidan said. Deidara smiled, and nodded. He re-entered the room, and quietly crept back to his and Sasoris room. He quietly closed the door, and crept back into his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara woke Sasori up a little earlier.

"Sasori! Sasori! Wake up!"

Deidara yelled.

"Today is Thursday!"

He said happily.

"Okay, okay."

Sasori moaned, as he got out of bed, and ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! I can't remember what chapter I'm on! Don't forget to review! It's 11:41 at night now, and my dad told me to go to bed soon. If you didn't read my profile, I'm only 12, so yeah, that's a good reason for going to bed at this time! If you thought I was at least older, it was probably my knowledge about all of this stuff. So bye!**


	6. silence

**I am thanking narutolove1998 for reviewing and other stuff. Right now, it's 11:26 at night, and it's my little bro's birthday party. He's having a sleep over, so there are at least 4 more 10 or 11 year olds in the house, playing DS. So, I'm going to continue my story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara raced into Hidan, and Kakuzus room. He looked around and saw Kakuzu packing his backpack.

"Where's Hidan?"

Deidara asked. Kakuzu looked up and shrugged. Deidara noticed that the window was still open, so he swung, and took hold of a small indent on the house, climbed up, and saw Hidan lying on his back, arms resting under his head. Deidara slowly crawled up to him. It was hard to climb on a rooftop.

"Hidan?"

Deidara asked while shaking him lightly. Hidan slowly opened his eyes.

"What Deidara?"

He said. Deidara looked at Hidan.

"It's Thursday."

Deidara said as Hidan nodded, and yawned. Deidara climbed back into the house. Konan walked in.

"Okay you guys, time to get ready."

She said. Deidara smiled, and nodded. Hidan did the same, and walked over to pack for school.

On the bus, no one seemed to talk at all. Only small chats were made, and finished easily. The bus had mysteriously gone quiet. Deidara looked at the other kids, who were either looking out of the window, or looking at the leather seat in front of them. Even Kisame and Tobi sat quietly. Deidara looked back out the window. 'What is going on?' Deidara thought. The bus driver looked at the kids in a confused manner. Never was any of her bus rides this quiet. It was as if they knew something was going to happen. She finally pulled up at their school and the kids loaded off.

Even everyone in class was quiet. The teachers made a meeting. They never experienced this in the school. The kids would either talk loudly, or tap their pencils loudly. But none of that happened. During recess, the kids were normal again. They raced across the playground happily. Deidara was still tense though. Something was going on. It wasn't normal for a whole elementary school to go quiet. Deidara sighed, as Zetsu walked up.

"What do you think all of that was about?"

Zetsu asked. Deidara shrugged, as the two waited for their 'leader'. Hidan never turned up. Deidara looked around. Something _was _going to happen, Deidara could just tell. He felt like he was in a serious situation. He actually was when he didn't even notice it.

On the bus, everyone was quite once more. The bus driver didn't speak to them though. Deidara looked out the window. Nothing seemed the same anymore. It just felt as if everything was changing. Like what happens with a parent. The kids grow faster than expected, and then leave in a heartbeat. Deidara promised to Konan that he would always be with her. Was he wrong? He hoped not. Zetsu seemed to be a little more cheery. He was smiling, and admiring the schools beautiful gardens. Deidara smiled at Zetsus happiness. Itachi was reading about animals, and all of their different habitats. Kisame read a book about fish, and the ocean. Kakuzu looked out the window. He looked at a squirrel scamper by and then disappear behind a tree. Today seemed to be controlled by someone. Deidara looked at the older kids that sat in the back. They were reading, looking out the windows, or quietly listening to their Ipods. The bus started up, and drove off. Zetsu still smiled at nature's beauty, or was it something else?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara kept on waking up at 2 in the morning. Something bothered him and this time, it wasn't the two teens he encountered before going home that one day. It was just the silence during school yesterday. He peeked into Hidan and Kakuzus room again. Hidan again wasn't there. Deidara spotted the window open again, and climbed out. Like yesterday morning, Hidan was staring at the bright moon.

"Hidan?"

Deidara whispered. Hidan looked at Deidara and smiled.

"Hey Deidara, what are you doing up so early again?"

Hidan asked.

"Something's bothering me."

Deidara whispered.

"I don't think that yesterday was a normal silence."

Deidara continued. Hidan nodded.

"Same thing with me."

He said. Deidara nodded.

"What do you think was on their minds?"

Deidara asked. Hidan simply shrugged. Deidara stood up on the two story building which was at least 24 feet, and then slipped. Deidara closed his eyes, waiting for the breath taking pain to stab though him. But that never happened. Instead, he felt firm hands grasping onto his ankle. He was completely upside down and slowly dangling. He looked, and saw Hidan grabbing onto his ankle with both hands.

"How heavy are you?"

Hidan grunted.

"I don't know."

Deidara said. He looked at the ground below him and swallowed hard. Hidans knees were barely on the gutter.

"Sh*t."

Hidan mumbled. Deidara tried to help himself up.

"Don't do that."

Hidan whispered. Deidara nodded. Hidans knees were now on the unstable gutter. Hidan tried to pull him up, and then heard a small _'Klink'_ noise. His heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed hard.

"Deidara, prepare for a painful-"

Hidan started, then a loud _'Clang!'_ Noise made him stop, and yell as both of them fell. Deidara managed to steady himself, and laded on his back, not his head. Hidan and Deidara both hit the ground, and fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan woke up to the sound of a loud thud noise outside of her window. (Kind of scary if that happened to you at 2 in the morning.) She saw a small crack on her window and opened it. She looked around, and when she confirmed that it was her imagination, she then closed the window quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan walked up to Sasori and Kakuzu.

"Konan, where are Hidan and Deidara?"

Kakuzu asked.

"What?"

She asked.

"Where are they?"

Kakuzu said.

"Weren't they in your rooms?"

She asked.

"No."

Sasori and Kakuzu said in unison. Konan looked at them and then dashed outside. She looked around the house, then went to the back of the house, were she spotted both of them lying on the ground, blood silently pouring from their mouths.

"OH MY GOSH!!"

Konan yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH MY GOSH!!"

Pein heard Konan yell. He got up, and went to were Konans voice came from.

"What is-"

Pein started and then stopped when he saw the two lying on the ground behind the house.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"You expect ME to know?!"  
Konan said to Pein. Pein never wanted to argue with Konan in an angry state. It always ended badly. Kakuzu and Sasori ran up.

"Fools…"

Kakuzu mumbled. Konan glared at Kakuzu.

"Don't say that."

She said. Kakuzu swallowed, and backed up slightly. Deidara stirred, and opened his eyes. He couldn't move much.

"Hidan, you jerk."

He said and closed his eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay sixth chapter done. I didn't really know what to type right now, so I decided to type something that never happens in a school. So please review! Next chapter will come soon! I swear! I'm an extremely fast updater!**


	7. Saturday

**Hi there, it's 1:35 PM right now, and my little bro's last friend just left. Yes, it was a sleep over. So I will continue! Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed all of my stories.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara opened his eyes again. He was on the couch in his house.

"Ow…"

He grunted. Deidara looked over to his left, and saw Hidan on the other couch.

"Jerk…"

Deidara grunted. Hidan smirked.

"Hey, you're the one who stood up."

Hidan said. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one who was out there."  
Deidara said. Hidan continued to smirk.

"You know, I would have let go if I was up to it."

Hidan said. Deidara smirked.

"But you didn't."  
He said.

"Okay, okay, you two can stop…"

Kakuzu jumped into their conversation. Sasori just looked out the window.

"You two made us skip a day of school…"

Sasori said.

"So what?"

Deidara said. Sasori looked at the 6 year old.

"Hey, Konan just left to pick up some stuff, so she made us stay home, and keep an eye on you two trouble makers."

Sasori continued.

"Wow, that's a lot of words for you and it's not an argument."

Deidara said.

"It is not a lot."

Sasori said, glaring at Deidara. Hidan looked up at the ceiling.

"So, today's a Friday, right?"

He asked. Sasori nodded.

"Made me skip a Friday…"

Kakuzu mumbled. Deidara smirked.

"What's so great about a Friday?"

Deidara asked. Kakuzu shrugged.

"Teacher said something about a test…"

Kakuzu said. Deidara laughed at Kakuzu.

"Ha, you have to do a test on Monday!"

Deidara said. Kakuzu glared at Deidara.

"Stop it."

Sasori said. Deidara smiled, and shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday, and 5 of the kids were home. Kisame looked around.

"Where's Deidara, Hidan, and Zetsu?"

He asked. Everyone looked around.

"They not here?"

Kakuzu said. Sasori looked at Kakuzu.

"When did you figure that out?"

He said. Kakuzu glared at Sasori, and continued to read. Itachi ran in.

"Hey, anybody want to play cops and robbers outside?"

He said. Everyone perked up.

"YEAH!!!!"

They all said. Itachi ran outside.

"Okay! Who's gonna be the cops, and who's gonna be the robbers?"

He said. Kakuzu raised his hand.

"I'll be a bank robber!"

He said. Kisame shrugged.

"Obviously."

He said. Then Sasori raised his hand.

"I'll be a cop then."

Kisame raised his hand.

"I'll be someone that's selling drugs."

He said. Sasori smirked.

"Then you're going down first."

He said. Kisame smirked back.

"Not unless you can catch me."

He said. It was true that Kisame was a very fast runner, but Itachi could beat him in any race. If it was hurdle jumping, 50 meters, or a mile run.

"I'll be a robber, because I'm so fast."

Itachi said. Tobi raised his hand.

"Tobi will be a good cop!"

Tobi said.

"Okay, we've got 2 cops, and 3 robbers, let the game begin!"

Itachi said, as all 5 started running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan watched the 5 play their favorite game. Then Pein walked up.

"They playing that game again?"

He asked, as he saw Kisame and Itachi run by.

"Yeah, they play that on every Saturday."

Konan said.

"Where are the other three?"

He asked.

"They said that they were going to hang out with Kurenai, Naruto, and these three other kids name Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru."

Konan said.

"Kidomaru? I think I've meet his father. Rob was an alcoholic. He drank everyday, and abused Kidomaru. What a sad story."

Pein said. Konan nodded.

"Does Kidomaru drink? I don't want the three to hang around another that drinks. That may encourage them to drink also."

Konan said. Pein shrugged.

"I've heard rumors that he did. But rumors are rumors."

Pein said. Konan looked out the window worriedly.

"Yeah, but some rumors turn out to be true. If a kid's parent or parents drink or do drugs, the kid will most likely start."

Konan said.

"Yeah, I know, but lets not worry too much, Kidomaru was a sweet boy when I met him. Kind of shy."

Pein said.

"Can't be too unaware, he could be drinking anyways."

Konan said. Pein shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 5 finally finished their 15th game in 5 hours. They all went inside, and got a drink of water.

"You are fast."

Kakuzu said to Itachi.

"I told you."

Itachi panted. Kisame sat on a chair at the kitchen table, and took a long drink of water.

"Besides, that was awesome!"

Itachi said.

"Remember how you guys like, jumped out of the trees, and onto the rooftop!?"

Itachi continued.

"Yeah! But I thought I saw something…"

Kakuzu said.

"Really?"

Kisame asked.

"Yeah, I saw something, or was it someone?"

Kakuzu said to himself. Everyone shrugged. It was now 5:00 PM. Konan looked out the window.

"Were could those three be?"

She asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering about."

Kisame said. Itachi walked up.

"Where are they?"

Itachi asked.

"They missed a completely awesome game of cops and robbers!"

Itachi continued. Konan looked at her cell phone. 'Oh that's right; I gave the three each a cell phone.' Konan thought, and picked up the cell phone. She dialed the phone she gave to Hidan. The phone rang, and rang, and rang…

"Why won't he pick up?"

Konan mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kidomaru looked at a small dark blue phone, as it rang. He picked it up.

"Hey buddy, this yours?"

Kidomaru said, while showing it to Hidan. Hidan blinked.

"I don't know."

He said. Kidomaru shrugged, and set it back down. Deidara looked at the phone.

"Hidan, it's Konan."

He said.

"Sh*t."

Hidan mumbled, and threw something onto the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan tapped her finger on her knee impatiently.

"Pick up, pick up."

She repeated over and over again.

"Hello?"

Konan heard Hidan's voice on the other side.

"Thank God that you answered!"

Konan said in relief.

"It's time for you three to come home."

She said.

"Fine…"

She heard Hidan grumble and hang up. Konan forgot to ask were he was. Who knew? They could've been at a bar, or in an alley. 'Pfft, why think of such dark places? Like Pein said, Kidomaru was a sweet boy right?' Konan thought franticly. She was worried.

"Konan, where are they?"

Sasori asked.

"I forgot to ask, but I think they're just playing at the park."

Konan said. Sasori shrugged, and returned to where the other 5 were. 'You three better get home soon.' Konan thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter, and it's now 2:25 PM. I just like to tell you the time, so, I have to get ready to visit my bigger sisters' house. So I'll probably write another chapter tonight. Oh, and don't forget to review.**


	8. beatings

**Hi I'm back from my sisters' house! Wow, I actually went back to writing my second chapter in one day. That rarely happens. I just guess that I was bored. It's 9:03 right now. So, I'm gonna start now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan paced in her room as a lot of what ifs questions ran through her head. It drove her crazy! Then Pein walked in.

"Calm down, Zetsu just called me, and I'm gonna go pick them up at the park."

Konan stopped.

"Now lets just cool it. Ya see? They were at the park all along."

Pein said.

"Why are you so careless?!"

Konan said. Pein walked up to Konan.

"Just calm down and I'll go pick up the boys okay?"

He said. Konan sighed, and nodded.

"Better? Now, I'm gonna leave."

Pein said and exited the room. Konan looked out the window at the setting sun. Then the phone rang.

"Hello, Konan speaking."

Konan said, trying to calm down.

"Hello, this is principal Tsunade speaking, we're just giving a warning that all of the kids were silent yesterday, and that you should keep an eye on them."

Tsunade said. Konan stopped pacing.

"Wait, what?"

She said.

"All of the kids were silent yesterday, and that you should keep an eye on them."

Tsunade said. Konan sat on her bed.

"Not even Tobi or Hidan spoke?"

Konan asked.

"No one."

Tsunade said. Konan swallowed hard, as Tsunade hung up. 'I've gotta tell Pein about this.' She thought. It seemed as if the world was ending. Konan looked at the setting sun once more. The sky was painted purple, pink, and a tint of orange. She smiled at its beauty, and walked out of her room. Kakuzu walked up to Konan.

"Where's Itachi?"

He asked.

"What?"

She said.

"Itachi, where is he?"

Kakuzu repeated. Konan sighed out of frustration, and ran down stairs.

"Tobi, have you seen Itachi?"

Konan asked. Tobi looked away from the TV.

"No, why?"

Tobi asked. Konan sighed again, and left. She walked up to Kisame.

"Where's Itachi?"

Both asked at the same time. Konan left Kisame. Kisame stared at Konan's back in confusion and left.

"Itachi?!"

Konan yelled in the cold crisp air.

"ITACHI?!"

She repeated, but louder. She looked around the neighborhood, and spotted a neighbor. (And no, it wasn't the mean one.)

"Have you seen Itachi?"

Konan asked. Her neighbor, Kimasha, Tentens mother looked up.

"The one with black hair?"

She asked. Konan nodded.

"Well, I saw him running outside, and –"

Kimasha started. Konan looked at the young woman.

"And?"

Konan said. Kimasha looked at Konan.

"Well, someone came out of their car, and…and…"

Kimasha tried to finish her sentence, but kept losing it.

"Please, just tell me already."

Konan said. Kimasha took a deep breath.

"Someone stepped out of their car and beat the poor kid up. They then tossed him into their car, and sped off."

Kimasha said. Konan's heart skipped a beat.

"Someone beat him?"

Konan asked, stunned. Kimasha nodded.

"What did they look like?"

Konan said.

"Well, there was a large man with long black hair, and there was a smaller kid with raven hair that looked like a chickens *ss."

Kimasha said. Konans eyes narrowed.

"They were the people who threw him onto the freeway."

Konan said. Kimasha gasped.

"How terrible!"

She said. Konan nodded, and ran back to her house. She then remembered that Pein had taken the car.

"Sh*t."

She mumbled. Kisame walked up to Konan.

"Any word about him?"

He asked.

"Itachis real parents came, and took him after beating him."

Konan said in a rush.

"What!? They came and BEAT him!?"

Kisame roared. Kisame was the one who looked after Itachi. Then, Pein with the car drove up. Konan ran to the side of the car and Pein rolled the window down.

"GIVE ME THE CAR!"

She yelled.

"Whoa! What did I miss?!"

Pein said.

"I'm leaving!"

She said, and tugged Pein out of the car, let the three boys out, and sped off.

"What's up with her?"

He asked. Deidara shrugged and then looked at Kisame who was just as fuming as Konan.

"What's happening?"

Pein asked. Hidan walked into his room, not giving a single sh*t about what was going on.

"Itachis parents came, beat him, and took off with him."

Kisame hissed. Peins eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan flopped onto his bed, and fell asleep. Kakuzu then walked in, and looked at Hidan.

"You're back."

Kakuzu said, as if Hidan was still awake. Kakuzu then noticed something. Hidans appearance was slightly different.

"Hidan?"

He asked, while shaking Hidan lightly.

"What the f*ck do you want b*cth?"

Hidan mumbled.

"What's up with you? You seem different."

Kakuzu asked.

"I'm f*ckn tired, so leave me alone."

Hidan continued, and rolled over. Kakuzus face hardened, and he grabbed Hidan making Hidan face him.

"I can tell that that's a big lie."

Kakuzu said, while glaring at Hidan.

"Shut the f*ck up!"

Hidan yelled and smacked Kakuzu on the face, making him let go. Hidan jumped right though the window, making glass fly everywhere, and ran off.

"What just happened?"

Kakuzu asked to himself, and jumped out the window as well. Kakuzu landed on the ground, and ran after Hidan. He tried to keep Hidan in sight, but Hidan was just as fast as Itachi. Hidan looked behind his back to see Kakuzu following.

"Why are you following me?!"

Hidan yelled.

"I'm trying to ask you something, and you just go off, and break a window!"

Kakuzu yelled back. Hidan looked ahead of himself again, and ran faster.

"Sh*t."

Kakuzu said, and ran faster as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid kid!"

Konan heard someone yell. She parked the car far from Sasukes home, and ran to the house. She slammed the door open, and saw Itachi lying on the wooden floor, bleeding everywhere. Sasukes father turned and saw Konan.

"Well, well, why isn't it Itachis new parent."

He said and grinned. Itachi looked up, and looked at Konan straight into her eyes. Konan could see pain in his eyes, and growled at Sasukes father.

"Jerk, let him go. He's just another human being."

Konan said angrily. Sasuke laughed.

"As if!"

He said. Itachi stayed still on the ground. Konan walked closer to Sasuke, and Sasukes father. (Sorry, I don't know what Sasukes fathers name is.) She then smirked, and walked out of the house. She hid behind the wall, and took out her cell phone.

"Hello? Officer, I have an abusive father."

She said.

"Okay, we'll be right there."

The officer said on the other side. Moments later, 5 police cars pulled up, and busted the door down.

"Hand up!"

One yelled holding a gun. Sasuke and his father immediately stopped their beatings, and stood with their hands up. The officers put cuffs on Sasukes father, and took Sasuke to Juvenile. Konan ran up to Itachi, and kneeled down.

"Itachi, you okay?"

She asked. Itachi slowly shook his head. Konan picked him up, and gave him to an ambulance, and watched them drive off, after thanking her. She went back into the car, and started it up. She was about to turn, when she saw Hidan zip by with Kakuzu trailing behind. She rolled down the window.

"What the H*ll are you two doing!?"

Konan yelled. Hidan ignored her, and kept running Kakuzu looked at her, and then kept on running after Hidan. Konan sighed and then drove up in front of the twos path. Konan could see Hidans eyes narrow. Konan was about to open the door, when Hidan jumped up onto the top of the car, making a dent on the roof, and jump off, running away from Kakuzu. Kakuzu ran around the car, and continued to chase after Hidan.

"Get the f*ck back here!"

Kakuzu yelled. Konan looked in shock at the dent on the roof of the car. It at least was 1 foot deep. She started the car up again, and drove after them. 'You guys, what is going on?' She thought sadly.

Konan continued to drive after the two, until she freeway came into view.

"Oh H*ll no."

She said. She saw that Kakuzu had stopped, and was staring at the traffic. She pulled up to him, and rolled down the window.

"Kakuzu! Don't run that long like this, you can kill yourself!"

Konan scolded. Kakuzu walked into the car, and sat in the front seat.

"He went that way."

Kakuzu said tiredly, while pointing to the busiest part of the freeway.

"Oh man."

She mumbled, and drove in the direction Kakuzu was pointing. She then looked below the bridge, and saw a train. She then looked up, and saw Hidan standing on the edge. He smirked, and jumped off, roughly landing on the top of the train, and started running. Konan sighed. Things were happening fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein saw the car drive back up.

"Konan! Things are getting bad!"

Pein yelled, and pulled Konan to the TV. Konan looked at the TV as the TV reporter spoke.

"And just a while ago, one of our citizens spotted a grey haired kid jump off of the bridge, and landing on top of a moving train with a car following. Soon, after losing the car, another citizen spotted the same kid jumping onto a boat, and jumping into the water."

The reporter said. Konan nearly had a heart attack.

"But hours later, the kid was taken by the woman in the car."

Konan stared at the TV, as she saw her violent actions on Hidan.

"The woman punched him, and then tossed him into the car, and sped off."

She continued. Konan took a deep breath full of frustration, and fear.

"Konan, did you actually beat him?"

Pein asked. Konan sadly looked away.

"He's in the car right now."

She said.

"And he told me that Kidomaru was giving him, Deidara, and Zetsu beer."

Konan continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't really like this chapter, but lets just live with it okay? So don't forget to review and I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	9. anger

**Okay! I'm back! Sorry, I wasn't here on Easter, had to have a long day with my cousins, so I will continue my story. I just finished walking my dogs and it is now 7:26. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT!?"

Kisame heard Kakuzu and Sasori yell.

"What now?"

Kisame groaned, and walked to the location where Kakuzu and Sasoris yells came from.

"Did I hear you right?"

Sasori said, wide eyed, staring at his 6 year old friend, Deidara. Deidara just looked up at Sasori, and shrugged.

"Well Kidomaru _**is**_ nicer than gay white guy."

Deidara said. Sasori glared at Deidara.

"But it's a terrible thing that the three of you are doing that. You three could possible die!"

Sasori said.

"Wait, what are you 5 talking about?"

Kisame asked.

"Hidan, Deidara and Zetsu are drinking!"

Sasori said. Kisame nearly fainted at the sound of it.

"W-what are you three doing!?"

Kisame said after recovering rather quickly. Deidara looked up at Kisame.

"We're just drinking some stuff with Kidomaru."

Deidara said.

"And what is this _stuff_?"

Kisame asked, wondering if Sasori was right.

"I don't know."

Deidara said. Sasori glared at the 6 year old.

"You should fully know what you're drinking!"

Sasori said angrily. Deidara didn't even flinch. If Sasori was even slightly mad, Deidara would run to Konan or Pein, and hide.

"You see what it's doing to you!?"

Sasori said, spreading his arms out.

"Nope."

Deidara said. Sasori has had it, so he stomped out of the room, and slammed the door really hard.

"Oh, he's mad alright."

Kisame said. Kakuzu then looked at Deidara.

"What do you want?"

Deidara said. Kakuzu growled at Deidaras behavior.

"Why you three are even getting near that poison."

Kakuzu said. Deidara shrugged.

"Not my fault, it's six arms fault."

Deidara said. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"No, it is your fault, not Kidomarus, you know why? Because it was the three of yours dictions to take it or not, and who knows what consequences await?"

Kakuzu said.

"Just shut that b*tching mouth of yours."

Hidan said. Kakuzu looked at Hidan.

"Why you-!"

Kakuzu yelled, and jumped at Hidan. Kisame jumped back, as Kakuzu started to fight Hidan. Deidara watched the two with interest.

"Stupid b*cth."

Deidara said. 'Look at what the alcohol is doing to Deidara.' Kisame thought. 'Deidara used to be a sweet little boy, and now he's like a careless 14 year old teen.' Kisame continued to think, when Kakuzu was tossed at him. Kisame fell back and hit the ground.

"What was that for!?"

Kisame yelled.

"It's not my fault!"

Kakuzu yelled back, and charged at Hidan. Konan then kicked the door down black belt style, and glared at the 4.

"You 4 know very well how much trouble you're in."

She hissed, as she ripped Hidan off of Kakuzu. Kakuzu stood up, and glared at Hidan.

"You're going down someday."

Hidan said. Kisame sighed, then noticed.

"Wait, what happened to Itachi?"

He asked.

"Oh, he's in the hospital being checked up right this minute. He might not be home for a while."

Konan said. Kisame nodded.

"Konan?"

Kisame asked. Konan looked down at him.

"What?"

She said.

"Do you think only a few of us will make it?"  
Kisame asked.

"What do you mean?"

Konan asked.

"Well, everyone seems to be in trouble lately."

Kisame said. Kakuzu looked at Kisame.

"I agree."

Kakuzu said. Deidara just leaned back into the wall.

"Well I don't care."

He said. Konan frowned.

"Well you and Hidan are grounded."

Konan said. Deidara just shrugged.

"Okay."

He said. Kisame looked at Konan again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori looked at the moon and sighed. 'Deidara…' He thought. 'You're so gonna be in trouble when you grow up.' He continued and then thought hard. 'That is if you ever do get a future.' He thought, and lied back in bed. He just couldn't get to sleep. Then Tobi opened the door.

"What Tobi?"

Sasori asked.

"Zetsu is being mean, and was hitting Tobi…"

Tobi said. Sasori could hear Tobi crying while he spoke. Sasori felt bad. Tobi was such an innocent boy, and to get beat up by his best friend was probably making the poor boy sad. Tobi might even end up like Sasori.

**Flashback**

"Hey kid, how can you even afford to go to school?"

Sasori heard a mocking voice behind him.

"I lives wit ma grand mommy."

Sasori said. He still hasn't developed a proper vocabulary yet. The kid smiled.

"Awww…does wittle Sasori live with his grand _mommy?_  
He said, and started laughing. Sasori looked down sadly.

"She help me wit ma home works."

Sasori said.

"So, does that make you stupid?"

The boy asked, and started laughing again. Sasori saw his friend, Gaara. He looked at Gaara with pleading eyes.

"Stupid little kid can't even talk right."  
Gaara said, smirking. Sasori lost his glance and was shocked. Did his best friend just call him stupid?

"I not stupids!"

Sasori yelled. Then other boys looked at Gaara.

"Nice one."

One said. Sasori looked away.

Then next day was one of Sasoris worst days. Chiyo died, and the other kids weren't concerned at all. They just mocked him for missing his grandma. 'What was so wrong about missing a family member? If their parents died, and their grandparents did also, wouldn't they be like me?' Sasori thought, while sitting on a bench crying. It was midnight. All of the torture made him a boy that only talked to people he knew. It was a new moon, so it seemed like everything hated him. He then looked up at a girl across the street. She had blond hair in four ties.

"Hi, you Sasori?"

She asked. Sasori only nodded.

"I'm Temari, Gaaras bigger sister; I heard what happened to you. He was just trying to be one of them."

She said.

"Are you serious!? He was being weally mean!"

Sasori said. Temari walked up to him.

"People are gonna take you to a shelter if you don't go and I can tell already that you would really hate it."

Temari said.

Then next morning, Temaris prediction was right. Two women stood at his door, looking down at him. Sasori should have listened to Temari, and get out of there last night.

"Me no wanna goes!"  
Sasori yelled. One of the women picked him up.

"Come on, if you stay here, you'll have to have or make a lot of money to even pay for food."

One said. Sasori didn't like these women. They sounded mean, so he bit the one that picked him up. She dropped him, and Sasori scurried out of the house, and ran away as far as possible.

Days passed and Sasori had nobody to be with him. He looked up at the moonlit sky. He then saw a car pull up to him. 'Oh no, they on to me!' He thought, and ran. Then, a women with dark blue hair and a white flower in it stepped out. Sasori stopped, and looked at her. She walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Konan."

She said, extending a hand. Sasori didn't know to trust or run from this person.

"Who are you?"

She asked, still with her arm out. Sasori looked up into Konans eyes.

"Me is Sasori."

He said carefully. Konan smiled.

"Wanna come with me?"

She asked. Sasori remembered what Chiyo had told him: Never ever go with people you don't know. So he backed up slowly.

"Grand mommy says to neva goes wit stwangers."

Sasori said. Konan smiled.

"You can live with me. I can tell that you are indeed homeless."

She said. Sasori had to admit, he was skinny, dirty, and all messed up.

"Okays."

He said, and stepped into the car, as Konan drove it off.

**End Flashback**

'If Tobi gets tortured by his best friend, he would probably end up like a shy person like me.' Sasori thought, as Tobi looked out at the moon.

"Can Tobi sleep with Sasori?"

Tobi asked. Sasori sighed, and nodded. 'Never shall Tobi be like me…' Sasori thought, as he drifted off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori slowly woke up, and looked across his room to see if Deidara was still there. Sunday was the day. He saw Deidara still lying in his own bed, asleep. He checked to see if Tobi was still with him. No sign of the hyperactive boy. Just before Sasori began to panic, he heard the Spongebob theme.

"Tobi…"

He said.

"Turn the f*ckn thing down!"

He heard Hidan yell, as the volume faded slightly. Sasori sighed, and went down stairs.

"Hidan, Tobi had a bad night okay?"

Sasori said, as he walked down. Then he saw that Hidan had a black eye.

"What the heck happened?"

Sasori asked.

"Why should you know?"

Hidan said, glaring at Sasori.

"I'm just…"

Sasori started, but decided to not argue with Hidan. Then Kakuzu walked in, with a baseball. Sasori then realized that Kakuzu most likely threw it at Hidan. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and then the base ball.

"YOU TELLIN' ME THAT YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME AGAIN?!"

Hidan yelled. Kakuzus eyes narrowed, as he dropped the ball.

"HOW ABOUT THIS TIME IT'S MY FIST!!!"

Kakuzu yelled, as Hidan ran off. Sasori sighed. He then heard Deidara mumbling something, while walking down stairs.

"What are you doing on the stairs? Get out of my way."

He mumbled, and then pushed Sasori out of the way.

"I'm leaving."

Deidara said as he opened the door to the garage.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sasori yelled as Deidara ran out with Sasori following. Kakuzu stopped hitting Hidan, and looked at the door.

"I guess it's Sasoris turn to run."

He said, and stepped off of Hidan.

"Why the h*ll did you f*ckn punch me?!"

Hidan yelled.

"Shut up, and you're eyes will be spared."

Kakuzu hissed. Hidan stood, and tackled Kakuzu, resulting in another fight. Konan then stepped in, seeing the two hit each other. She growled, and again, ripped Hidan off of Kakuzu.

"Stop it."

She hissed.

"F*ck, make me!"

Hidan yelled.

"Where are Sasori and Deidara?!"

She asked angrily.

"It is officially Sasoris turn to run and see if Deidara can do stunts."

Kakuzu said.

"Sh*t."

Konan huffed, and ran to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Okay so I'm done with this chapter. It is now 8:27, and my little brother just returned form his boy scouts. I'm so sure I will write the next chapter right after I post this one. Sorry if I start to post this story a little more slowly. My health class is keeping me alive on this idea and our subject on drugs is slowly ending. So bear with me. If you'd be kind enough to review, that might keep me writing this fic. So please review!**


	10. Alone and above

**Alright! I'm happy that I'm up to writing another chapter a few minutes after I wrote the 9****th**** chapter! I'm sure that we're nearing the end of this story. I'm sorry! But this is how it was meant to be! So lets just continue, and enjoy the last of it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan sped though the neighborhood, asking Kimasha if she saw the two. Kimasha said that she saw the two dash for the park. Konan thanked her, and drove off. When she arrived at the park, she saw Deidara and Sasori running. She then opened the door quickly, and ran after Deidara. She finally caught up to him 5 minutes later, and dragged him back into the car, with Sasori walking behind.

"Deidara, do you know how dangerous you guys are getting?"

Konan said angrily. Deidara looked out the window.

"I don't care!"  
Deidara said angrily. Sasori shot a glare at Deidara. Konan turned the radio on.

"And now, we are going to listen to Alone and above, by Inpulse."

The radio man said.

_Standing here in the dark and the cold_

_But I'm broken_

_Still calling out from the depths of my soul_

_A voice unspoken_

_All I need is somebody here to bring me back into the light_

_All I need is a guiding hand to pull me through these dark times._

_Alone and above, left high and dry_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love,_

_Standing alone_

_Alone and above_

_I lie awake every night, an intoxicant thirst_

_Addiction lingers_

_And through my blood and my bones runs the call of the cursed_

_And through my fingers_

_All I need is somebody here to pull me back into the light_

_All I need is a guiding hand to pull me through these dark times._

_Alone and above, left high and dry_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone_

_Alone and above_

_I'm standing here all alone_

_I'm standing here alone and above_

_Looking from the mountainside, I left me dreams behind_

_Looking through the hourglass_

_It's only a matter of time_

_Alone and above, left high and dry_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone_

_Alone and above_

_Still hearing traces and echoes of thoughts from the past_

_Of time long over_

_Praying above for the strength and the courage to last_

_Until it's over_

_All I need is somebody here, to pull me back into the light_

_All I need is a guiding hand to pull me through these dark times_

_Alone and above, left high and dry_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone_

_Alone and above, left high and dry_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone_

_Alone and above, left high and dry _

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone _

_Alone and above, left high and dry_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone_

_Alone and above, left high and dry _

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone _

_Alone and above, left high and dry_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone_

_Alone and above, left high and dry _

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly_

_Longing for hope, searching for love_

_Standing alone_

As the song ended, Konan realized that the song strongly represented what situation she was in. She looked at Sasori who was thinking the same thing. She turned the radio off, and drove into the garage. She entered the house, being greeted by two fighting kids again.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST STOP THE FIGHTING!?"

Konan screamed, making everyone in the house jump. Kakuzu immediately stopped. Hidan did the same. Konan looked at Hidan, who now looked like an abuse child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Konan sat in bed, replaying the song in her head over and over. She then started signing it softly, waking Pein. He acted like he was still asleep, and listened to Konan, then widened at the lyrics. He also noticed that it was strongly representing the situation they were in. He smiled, and went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then next morning, Hidan, Deidara and Zetsu were gone again.

"Oh no."

Konan said. Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello Konan speaking."

Konan said.

"Mrs. Konan, we have four of your kids here in the hospital."

A nurse's voice said on the other side.

"And one is asking to be killed."

She continued. Konan dropped the phone. Pein looked at Konan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm tired right now. It's 9:15 right now. If you don't have a clue about the song Alone and above by Inpulse, look it up on youtube. I think that you'd find it there. You know why I think? Because last month Inpulse came to my school, and we got to perform with them and bla, bla, bla. So, on the day of the concert, we preformed, and my parents let me buy all three of the CD's and the CD Alone and above had the lyrics in the little cover thing and if you're wondering about the CD's, I think you can buy them on their web sight: . Thanks! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Pictures on the wall

**Okay, I'm so bored right now, so I'm gonna write the (I think) semifinal chapter. So enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan drove all the way to the hospital with Pein and the other 5. When they made it, Konan raced to the room that held the three after she checked on Itachi. The 7 walked into the room, and saw the three lying in their own beds. Hidan looked at Konan.

"Why'd you come?"

Hidan asked.

"First I want to know everything you never told us about."

Konan said.

**Skipping the explaining part…**

Konan was completely shocked. She never knew that the three drank so much alcohol in one day, which happened to be today. Deidara looked at Konan. Zetsu did the same.

"Konan."

Deidara said with a sad voice. The three were in bad shape. They even had the heart rate monitor hooked up to them.

"What is it?"

Konan asked sadly.

"I'm sorry."

He said. Konan hugged Deidara.

"You're gonna be okay."

Konan said.

"No I'm not."

Deidara said. Konan looked at Deidara confused.

"Why not?"

Konan asked.

"They said that I completely poisoned myself, and would not last one day."

Deidara said. Konans heart shattered.

"Does that go with the other two?"

Konan asked. Deidara nodded. Konan hugged Deidara once more, and started crying.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention to you three."

She said sadly. Deidara hugged her back.

"Should we let him die by himself, or use the drug?"

A nurse asked. Konan knew what 'the drug' meant. It meant that they had to kill the three with 'the drug'. Konan walked over to Zetsu.

"Well, if I told you three that everything was going to be okay, I was wrong."

Konan said while hugging the green haired kid. Zetsu blinked slowly, and hugged her back. Konan finally walked to Hidan.

"Hidan."

She said. Hidan looked up at Konan.

"I'm sorry that I beat you that day."

She said and hugged him as well. Hidan didn't move.

"I'm sorry for running off."

Hidan said. The nurse looked sadly at Konan.

"What is our decision?"  
She asked. Tears started rolling down Konans cheeks.

"I think we should let them die peacefully."

Konan said. The nurse nodded. That meant kill them with the drug. She walked up to the cords that hung every where with a syringe with a liquid in it. First was Zetsu. Konan sadly looked at the boy, as the boy slowly closed his eyes forever.

"Good bye."

She said softly. Pein walked up to Konan, and hugged her, as she clung to him, sobbing as quietly as she could. The nurse then walked up to the 6 year old. Sasori looked at Deidara sadly. Deidara looked at Sasori one last time.

"Bye Sasori…forever…"

Deidara said, as the nurse ejected the drug. Deidara looked at Konan.

"Thank you Konan."

He said barely, and also closed his eyes. Sasori hugged Konan, and cried. It wasn't like the time Chiyo died. It was more painful.

**Flashback**

Sasori silently walked into Chiyos room. It was early in the morning.

"Grand mommy?"

He asked. No response.

Hours later, a nurse said that she died over night. He asked why, and she just simply said.

"Naturally."

**End Flashback**

Then the nurse walked to the last one remaining. Konan started to sob louder. Losing someone was hard. But losing three kids in one day was heartbreaking. Kakuzu watched his 'brother'.

"Bye Hidan."

Kakuzu said. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and smiled.

"See ya in the after life Kakuzu."

He said and then looked at Konan.

"Bye Konan and thank you for letting me live with you."

Hidan said and closed his eyes. Konan wasn't even up to driving home. She was crying. So Pein drove her, and the rest of the kids home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then next morning, Pein found Konan staring at a huge pile of pictures and then heard her singing faintly.

_I've got a thousand photographs_

_A thousand windows to the past_

_Of memories and moments_

_Frozen in time._

_They tell of days when you where here_

_The happiness of all those years and I_

_Think of all the good times that we had._

_Remember when we first met? _

_We didn't have a clue just yet_

_Of what the thing would grow to be_

_Right here from the start_

_Taking care of you was such a privilege oh so true_

_Awakening my soul_

_Filling my heart_

_But the pictures on the wall_

_Don't take the place of you at all_

_And they cannot talk of laugh with me_

_Or cheer me up when I'm down_

_You used to comfort me through all_

_Of my troubles big and small_

_But now you're just a picture on the wall_

_I think of where we used to walk_

_Or when we'd stay up al night talking_

_Sharing dreams and making plans_

_About the perfect future_

_I can't forget our first day_

_Of when we lost our senses_

_Or the day asked you to live with me_

_But the pictures on the wall_

_Don't take the place of you at all_

_And they cannot talk of laugh with me_

_Or cheer me up when I'm down_

_You used to comfort me through all_

_Of my troubles big and small_

_But now you're just a picture on the wall_

_Dreams were wasted_

_Never changing anymore_

_All the memories of our time are gone_

_Empty spaces pictures floating in the air_

_Echoing voices of a child no longer there_

_I see you there in kodacrome_

_Standing there outside our home_

_And I think to my self_

"_What would life be like today?"_

_If the pictures on the wall _

_Weren't the only thing at all_

_And you still were here to laugh with me_

_Of cheer me up when I'm down_

_We could celebrate through all of our triumphs big and small_

_And hang a few more pictures on the wall. _

_But now you're just a picture on the wall._

Pein saw now why she was singing that song. She was looking at pictures with her, Hidan, Zetsu, or Deidara in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one went to school that day. The others were too bummed to even get out of bed. Konan didn't mind. She didn't even care about anything at that moment. She was sobbing in bed, staring at the pictures, or looking out the window then Pein walked in and looked at Konan who was quietly mourning about the loss of three kids. Sasori was also in there sobbing with her. Kakuzu sat in the corner looking at some of the pictures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter. My parents are telling me to go to bed, so I'm gonna write the final chapter most likely tomorrow. Don't forget to review! OH, and the song is called Pictures on the wall also by Inpulse. Look it up on youtube. It makes me sad sometimes…Who ever knows Inpulse, I just changed the lyrics a little. Nothing of this fiction belongs to me except the idea.**


	12. Juno

**Okay, this is the last chapter of this fiction. I might write a sequel, maybe not, but lets just hang in there. I just got home from school, so it's 4:26.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 years later…**

5 years had passed since the deaths of three kids. Konan was washing the dishes. Kakuzu and Sasori were the two lucky enough to stay because they were now having problems interacting with others. Itachi, Tobi and Kisame were taken by her best friend Anko and Anko lived right next to her, so they could see each other often.

"Konan?"  
Konan heard a small boy ask behind her.

"Yes Juno?"

She asked as she turned to face the child that highly represented Hidan. He had silver hair, lavender eyes, and respected Jashin.

"Who's this?"

Juno asked while holding up a picture with Konan, Pein and the 8 kids in it. He was pointing at the boy who looked like him. Konans smile faded.

"That's Hidan sweetie."  
Konan said.

"Why doesn't he live with Anko?"

The 5 year old asked.

"Does he live with someone else?"  
Juno continued.

"No sweetie, we…had to put him down."

Konan said. Juno was confused.

"What does that mean?"

He asked.

"It means that you take someone to the hospital, and they use a drug to kill them. They do it when someone wakes from a long coma, or when they want to be killed."

Konan said. Junos little eyes widened.

"Will you do that to me?"

Juno asked. Konans smile was full of sorrow when it returned.

"We would never do that."

Konan said, while picking up the small child.

"What happened to him?"

Juno asked. Konan walked him to her and Peins room.

"I'll tell you everything."

She said, as she told everything all over again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, that was short. I wrote it in school, and thought will this be short? So, don't forget to review!**


End file.
